The Unending Dream
by Aoi Bara no Chronos
Summary: Nine kids with fourteen dreams. They used it for good, but now it's time to say farewell. Oneshot


**I needed to speak. Yeah, I posted on the Shugo Chara archive even though I promised myself I'd post a Hunger Games fic. **

**Shout out to O5k. Hey, my awesome senpais.**

**_x-x_  
**

They were just kids. They were nine children who had the ability to save a kid's dream, and so they used it for good.

But now, their dreams are disappearing, and they had expected it.

_Yoru_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, whose dream is to be free from whatever is holding him back. He is a boy not good with expressing emotions, being the oldest of the nine.

"We will always be together, forever." Those words echoed in his head as he remembers the thieving cat-like dream that he once had. They had been separated ever since Ikuto went overseas, looking for his father. That dream and Ikuto were always looking out for each other, even though the dream expressed more emotions and was even talkative.

And even a guy like Ikuto will admit that he loved that dream.

_Il and El_

Tsukiyomi Utau, who went under the alias of Hoshina Utau, had a dream of good and evil harmonizing, like a devilish and an angelic song combining. She is a singer that had a change of heart.

Utau knew it was going to happen. Her dreams that would be disappearing were no surprise. She was first lying that she didn't care, but in the end, she still felt affectionate of the two dreams. The dreams often quarreled with each other, with the devilish side winning all the time, but they still proved to be helpful and caring to Utau.

And so Utau sang one last song for the dreams.

_Daichi_

Souma Kukai dreamed of expanding his ability to play sports. He is cheerful kid who was treated like a big brother to his juniors and also acted like one.

Kukai and his dream had an unbelievable bond, but both fully understood that the dream will soon be gone. They were fair, but also competitive, from sports, to just having a ramen contest. The dream was the thing that reminds Kukai that being competitive is the best thing about playing sports or participating in contest.

And the last thing Kukai did was thank that dream.

_Musashi _

Sanjou Kairi, the boy who dreams to be a samurai. Once blinded with evil, Kairi had been thankful and respectful ever since.

The dream he had was the one who made Kairi the mature, helpful boy that he is, despite being the youngest. He knew that using the blade of a samurai isn't to hurt people, yet he made that mistake one too many times. The dream was used for evil, but now for good. The dream didn't seem to mind.

Kairi's last task with the dream was to save one's life.

_Pepe _

Yuiki Yaya, the baby-like girl who wants to stay being young. Considered the youngest sister of her seniors, that was all Yaya ever needed.

The dream, who was a baby, of course, was sad that she had to disappear. Yaya had thought her childish demeanour will save the dream from disappearing, but she had to accept it. She knew about it, so she might as well act mature for a few times. The dream and Yaya were like sisters; they were babies that everyone loved.

Yaya had acted mature for the last few moments that she and the dream spent.

_Kiseki_

Hotori Tadase, one whose dream is to be the king of his own world. No matter how small the world is, Tadase will still reign.

The dream, more demanding and a backlash of Tadase's demeanour, did not like the fact that he will disappear. Tadase had already accepted it, as he is the mature leader of his team. Tadase, despite being superior to the dream, was still ruled by the tiny dream.

And Tadase had let him be ruled by the dream, one last time.

_Temari and Rhythm _

Fujisaki Nagihiko, once under the alias of Nadeshiko, was one boy with such a confusing dream. Forced to be a cross dresser, Nagihiko had finally found his rhythm.

The dreams were quite unusual for a boy like Nagihiko. One dream was from his cross dresser stage, where he wanted to just be a boy, and yet it was also to be a better dancer as a girl. The other dream, however, is Nagihiko's reflection of finding his own rhythm. Nagihiko finally understood the two dreams' intentions.

One last dance and a round of shooting basketballs were enough for Nagihiko's dreams' farewell.

_Kusukusu _

Mashiro Rima, her dream of making others laugh was understandable. Once cold and conceited, the blonde knew that she could make anyone laugh.

She thought a few times that her dream was quite an annoying one, but the dream was her only ally when Rima's parents are fighting. The dream was quite talkative, yes, but Rima was far from abandoning her dream. She knew that once everyone laughed, she and the dream had succeeded.

And one last laugh was shared between Rima and the dream.

_Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia _

Hinamori Amu, the last of the nine. Amu was the kind of girl that was completely clueless to what her dream is, and thus, four dreams were made.

The first dream was to become sporty and cheerful. The second dream was to be artistic. The third was to be skilled at cooking and be as sweet. The last being the radiant dreamer. Amu soon finally realized that it doesn't matter what dream she has, she just needed to have a lot of options. The four dreams were supportive and really kind to Amu, no matter what her mood is.

She was reluctant at first, but her thanks were still audible.

All fourteen dreams and all nine kids, their farewells were sad, but they all knew that the dreams will forever live inside them.

The kids, now without their dream's physical presence, were reluctant at first, but they knew they could still save someone's dreams. Because they know that their dreams are living inside them. The dreams are supporting them.

Because the dreams were unending.

_A farewell isn't something sad. You meet someone, become friends with them, and they just go. Because you know that they'll be with you forever._

__**x-x**

**Really quickly before I go, I just wanted to say that I made this fanfiction for two reasons, in case you think it was pointless. **

**I made it because I just wanted to remind people that this is what the characters of Shugo Chara are like... Sort of. **

**And the second reason is that I require a Narrative/Expository text for my English Divisional exam, and I guess I was practising... **

**Anyway, I'm signing off. I told you all that this is the second last fanfiction for this archive, right. The last one will be a surprise.**


End file.
